


My breath Was Gone, My Voice Was Lost

by spitshineboi



Category: Antiope/Menalippe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, true love found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshineboi/pseuds/spitshineboi
Summary: Antiope finally has the nerve to chase after and win her love.





	My breath Was Gone, My Voice Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JrBenson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrBenson/gifts).



> I almost didn't write this, I was 9 pages into it and then thought "why bother" no one seemed to care, Then I found I had a fan and finally finished it an hour or so ago. Hence the posting.
> 
> Some word's of note.
> 
> Strophion --- A wide linen or woolen band wrapped across the breasts and tied in the back.  
> Perizoma --- A triangular piece of linen or wool, worn as a loincloth, that is the underwear of the time. Look it up in Google. It's a fascinating thing, just as the strophion is pretty cool also. I just love Google!  
> Hetaera --- courtesan  
> Triklinion --- a dining or eating chamber.  
> Lochagos --- captain  
> Ypolochagos --- sub-captain, plural is ypolochagoi  
> Chiton --- a gown or tunic, with or with-out sleeves, worn by both sexes in Ancient Greece.  
> Himation --- a piece of fabric worn in ancient Greece as the Roman toga was worn. It was less heavy than the toga and not nearly as voluminous as a toga.

Antiope was happy. Menalippe, her new lochagos (how she loved having one), was once again dealing with the day to day minutia of the troops while she was able to spend time individually with those who truly needed her help. It was wonderful. She wandered from group to group showing various forms and telling stories, as needed, to ease the strain of learning a new form or weapon or maneuver. She could hear Menalippe yelling at a group of soldiers for screwing around and telling them to get back to work. It made her smile. She did decide that a break was a good idea and gave a signal, that Menalippe saw, for a break. Menalippe called for the halt and water was passed around. Antiope walked over to Menalippe and thanked her for a job well done. Menalippe smiled broadly and there it was… dimples, Menalippe had dimples! Antiope smiled back. "Give them twenty and then send them home. Remember, it's your idea to do so. I have a meeting with my sister." Antiope turned and walked away.

Months later it happened again. Antiope decided to send the troops home early and had Menalippe do it. Once again Menalippe broadly smiled and the dimples became visible again. It struck Antiope how gorgeous Menalippe was when she smiled liked that; she lit up the room, the outside even. She shook her head, that's enough of those feelings, eh?

She started noticing Menalippe out and about the village. Oftentimes alone but oftentimes with Penthesilea, holding each other, close. That was a little disturbing. Was it the holding of each other or the closeness? 

Months passed again. Antiope couldn't get Menalippe off of her mind. She's stopped seeing other women a couple of months ago. It just didn't seem fair to have sex with women when all she could think about was Menalippe's smile. So, she used a hetaera for any pleasure. Samsi had been a hetaera before dying and she sometimes continued her trade with certain Amazons. Antiope was one of them. Mostly Samsi was a sexual care worker. She knew Antiope's needs and wants and gave them to her. She never made Antiope make decisions, only let her experience what she wanted. There were no expectations for Antiope, other than to experience pleasure. They'd talk later on. They'd do a lot of talking. Truthfully, except for Hippolyta, Antiope had no one else to talk with. Samsi was perfect for that also. She was a baker who specialized in sweets and so would rise early. Antiope always woke alone.

More time passed. The sound of Menalippe's voice alone made Antiope smile. She learned to hide that by not smiling much at all. At least while awake. She found herself kissing Menalippe in her dreams… soon that turned to masturbation, but no one knew except for her and Samsi. Her secret was safe, for now at least.

Antiope found it hard to keep her wants inside, but she did, somehow.

One evening, as she left the training ground, she found herself following Menalippe from the field. She noted the house Menalippe lived in. This might prove dangerous in the future but for now it was just information.

A few months after this she had a queen's guard wait at the small parkland near Menalippe's house for an hour so that she could get up to her balcony and see if she could see the guard. She could. She noted where the guard was in relationship to the house so that she could always tell where Menalippe's house was. More dangerous information. Antiope found that she needed Samsi more and more. Samsi understood the need and never told Antiope when she yelled out Menalippe's name at the height of her passion before curling up in Samsi's arms and falling asleep. It would embarrass her too much.

It was years since that first chanced view of those beautiful dimples, years of thinking, and looking, and searching for more. Years of receiving nothing in return. Years of pretending nothing was happening in the baths had finally led to Antiope not bathing with her warriors anymore. It was noted but no one said anything most figuring it was because of baby Diana. She let that rumor become true, spending more time at home with her family. Hippolyta, Diana, and Hippolyta's newly announced Consort Phillipus saw her more in the early evening than any other. She would make excuses as soon as it became dark and go and change into a short chiton and himation, always dark colored, and wander down to the parkland near Menalippe's house. She spent at least four nights a week there not sleeping, just watching the lights go out in the house and making sure nothing happened to her. Of course, when Menalippe had company, be it Penthesilea or someone else, she did leave early despite wanting to do something so that others knew Menalippe was hers, at least in her mind. But, like a battered old Tom cat she just slunk away whenever there was a visitor. She'd often masturbate and cry at the same time. This just wasn't right but she saw no way out. She was strategos; she couldn't feel this way for one of her own. It wasn't fair to any of the others.

Samsi started to come by early and leave messages for Antiope whenever she would show up. She always found her in horrible condition. She was so guilty about her feelings. Of course, Samsi knew what was going on. She had her spies and knew when Antiope was in a horrible place. She'd come and just hold Antiope when that was what was needed. Of course, that usually led to more but the holding was what was really desired. Samsi also noticed that Antiope was less and less likely to take a dominate role in their lovemaking. She assumed, correctly, that Antiope was playing dominate so much that she couldn't abide it in the intimate situations in her life. 

Now, Samsi's spies also let her know that Menalippe knew what was going on. She was a Seer and she could sense Antiope's feelings as if they were written in blood on the glittering white palace's walls. She knew when Antiope stared at her house throughout the night, slinking away just as dawn started to break. She could sense the Tom cat. She knew that if Antiope could think of a way to do it that wasn't disgusting, she'd mark her territory. It made her smile. She felt claimed; claimed by the one Menalippe knew would one day be hers.

Antiope knew none of Menalippe's feelings. She was struggling with her own. Meetings between her and her lochagos and ypolochagoi became Tartarus in her mind. She spent most of the meeting worried that she would let something spill about her feelings. She stopped looking at them much, preferring to look at the table top. She thought it made her look contemplative, stoic. It didn't but no one said anything. Her staring at the table became just another foible. Just another thing that she did along with not smiling. It became Antiope.

Another few years passed. Antiope's pain became her life. Lack of sleep, lack of focus, and lack of love made her harsh with everyone except her immediate family. She became suicidal. Samsi saw this immediately and actually talked to Hippolyta about it. Some small changes were made in her schedule, such as no more all-night watches, which seemed to help and the suicidal thoughts mostly went away. She finally accepted her place, alone, and tried to move on. She never did a good job with that but she tried.

And then it struck her, she was a soldier damn it. She should be able to come up with a way to finally tell Menalippe her feelings. She sat with papyrus and pen and scribbled notes. She looked at different ways of attacking this problem. Different strategies and ways of surrounding the problem and crushing the resistance. It became a battle in her mind and she attacked it in that method. She spent weeks on it figuring out every possible outcome. Finally, she was finished and she set all her notes out on the table. She then spent the next week figuring out exactly what to do when… and discovered that all her work was crap. She wanted love, not a conquest. She threw everything away.

So, she finally did it. At long last she went to Hippolyta with her problem. It was late and, sadly, she interrupted her sister and Phillipus, but she couldn't wait any longer, she had to talk to her now. And she acted childish, trying to keep Phillipus out of her own room and acting a little like a spoiled child. Hippolyta wasn't a fool though, she saw that whatever it was it was extremely important to Antiope. It only took a little cajoling to get Antiope to open up to her. And open up she did. She opened up so much she cried and Hippolyta, still her big sister, held her close and let her cry and eventually tell her what was wrong. Strange though it appeared it made perfect sense to her to be at such a loss. Except for Iole so many years ago, Antiope had never had a relationship like this. Iole was all about sex and as that kind of relationship it was a good one. She had never had a relationship that sex didn't matter. This was that kind; no wonder she was having so much trouble dealing with it.

So, Hippolyta spent a few hours calming her sister down and discussing with her what she could do to alleviate the pain first and, hopefully, turn the pain into happiness. She got Antiope excited about the possibilities and came up with a plan. Meetings with her lochagos and ypolochagoi about the state of affairs with the warriors. After the ypolochagoi she would take time with her lochagos and have the same discussion and there was where she could spring the first trap. Meet her in the evening not the day. And at the first meeting she would discuss the second meeting a week later. It was a good plan, an excellent strategy, and, most importantly, it really wasn't military. Sure, it might sound like it, but these meetings were really about how her soldiers were, not about tactics. It should, well might, work.

The first step in the foray into love went well. Antiope was able to set up the meetings without throwing up and that was definitely a win for her. She listened to the worries and cares of her ypolochagoi and truly did note their fears but they were nothing compared to her own fears and worries. Finally, it was time for the meeting with her lochagos, her Menalippe. She suggested meeting over dinner and Menalippe accepted. After the day's training Antiope went home to bathe and throw up. Yes, she was terrified, but, as any good soldier would, she didn't let that get to her. She prepared herself. She went to the caupona early and chatted with some soldiers there as she drank some wine. She pretended that she wasn't shaking. She didn't do a good job.

So, she sat down at a table and waited.

Eventually Menalippe walked in and Antiope, without thinking, rose to greet her. Menalippe's smile was enthralling and Antiope nearly lost herself in her gaze. She tried to hide her discomfort by quickly ordering dinner so, she didn't see Menalippe's small understanding smile. Once ordered, she turned back to Menalippe and blurted out something about the army and how they were doing. It truly didn't make sense but Menalippe knew what she was asking and answered accordingly. Truth be told Antiope couldn't even realize if she was drooling like Diana used to do at the moment. Being at a table across from Menalippe, alone, was… the Elysium Fields. She knew that she got the final question out, may we meet again? But that was it. They agreed to meet in one week at the same caupona. Then Menalippe left and, after a few moments, so did Antiope. She didn't notice Penthesilea sitting in the far corner of the caupona and she certainly didn't see Menalippe and Penthesilea giggling like school girls later talking about the meeting. How Antiope nearly seeped from fear and that her eyes were open so wide during the conversation that a trireme could sail through them. Antiope would be so embarrassed knowing that all of her ypolochagoi knew what these meetings were about. Truthfully, they did discuss problems and everyone was frank, but they knew. They were a close bunch and Penthesilea was never quiet about Menalippe's Seeing abilities. Menalippe knew when Antiope was sitting in her parkland at night like an old Tom cat and it made her smile every time she thought of it.

Samsi came and visited Antiope half way through the next week. She eased her fears and, well, fucked her so hard and well she nearly passed out. The next morning, she was there when Antiope woke up. "I just want you to know that I will only come to you now when Hippolyta calls for me, understood?"

Antiope looked at her quizzically and nodded slowly. 

"We'll talk later, but first…" she leaned in for another kiss which led to another slow and intense sexual session. Antiope slept again as Samsi left. She kissed Antiope's forehead, 'I do love you Antiope, just not the way you love Menalippe. Good luck my friend, my sister."

The next meeting was, in many ways, harder to prepare for than the first. After bathing and washing her hair she did her best to oil as much of her body as possible. She was mumbling to herself that she couldn't reach her back when Hippolyta walked in and completed the oiling. Antiope smiled at her sister and, after pulling out at least six different chitons to try on, finally settling on a dark dusky blue knee-length one and a deep blue himation. She wore silver shoulder pins and a silver girdle to hold it all in place. Everything else she had pulled out lay strewn about her apartments. Hippolyta laughed, "I'll have this all cleaned up for you sister," she said. She looked closely at Antiope, "Remember, breathe and be yourself." Hippolyta then kissed her on the forehead.

Antiope made her way down to the caupona. Her stomach in knots. Tonight's meal was the capstone. Would it go well? Would the meal be easier? Would she throw up? All very important questions at the moment. Before entering the caupona Antiope took a deep breath, centering herself and preparing for anything. War was so much easier than this. She couldn't quite get out the smile but the rictus of her face was gone. She went in and got the same table as the prior week. Feeling that this was a plus she took the table and ordered well-watered and honeyed wine for herself. She had just taken her first sip when Menalippe walked in… wearing a luscious sea foam green ankle length chiton and a peach himation and Antiope lost the ability to speak. But her training did take hold and she rose to great Menalippe. She prayed to whatever God or Goddess was in charge of not dribbling her drink before she swallowed. It seemed to work.

"Good evening Strategos," Menalippe said.

"Good evening Menalippe," Antiope replied, mostly not stuttering. She took another deep breath. "You look very nice this evening Menalippe. I hope this dinner isn't interrupting anything." Please say no, please say no, she thought to herself.

"No, it's not interrupting anything at all," Menalippe replied.

They both sat and Antiope started to order what she remembered Menalippe drinking for her but was interrupted by Menalippe's hand on her arm, "I'll have what she's having." Antiope stared at her arm and Menalippe's hand on it, then she looked up towards Menalippe, then back at her arm, before she raised her head once again with a faint, scared smile on her face. "Yes. Dioxippe, I'll have what she is having." She didn't move her hand until the drink arrived a few minutes later. During that time the two just smiled at each other, though Antiope still looked a little like a scared rabbit.

They ordered the house dinner, lentil stew with pita bread, and started to discuss the state of the army. This charade lasted less than ten minutes and then they started to discuss their own lives, hobbies, likes, dislikes, all of that. Eventually they noticed that the caupona was empty, Dioxippe was sweeping, and the fire was getting low.

"Oh," said Antiope, always the queen of long elegant statements.

Menalippe laughed, "Yes, I think that the caupona is closing or even closed. I suppose that it's time to leave."

"Oh." This time the disappointment in her voice was obvious. "May I walk you home?" Antiope asked. Anyone could see how hard it was for her to ask. If Menalippe didn't know better she'd say she was scared, oh by Tartarus, admit it, Antiope was scared to death.

Menalippe smiled broadly. "That would be wonderful."

They walked towards Menalippe's house in companionable silence. The weather is very weather-like silence for nearly ten minutes until Antiope stopped and turned to face Menalippe. "May we talk?" she asked. So polite.

A smile broke across Menalippe's face. "Of course, Strategos."

Antiope took a very big breath and said "I like you Menalippe. I'd like to spend more time with you." Still looking a bit like a scared rabbit, she looked at Menalippe who broke out into an extremely large smile.

"I'd like that… Antiope."

At the sound of her name being spoken by the woman she secretly loved Antiope also smiled broadly and took Menalippe's hands in hers. She leaned in and gave Menalippe a rather chaste kiss and stared at her eyes for a moment. She kissed her again and dropped one hand. They continued to walk, quietly, hand-in-hand to Menalippe's house. Once they reached the front door Antiope again took Menalippe's other hand and kissed her again. Menalippe smiled when she felt Antiope's tongue touching her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and let Antiope in. They kissed for nearly twenty minutes until Menalippe felt that they either had to stop and have sex right then and there or break apart right now, so she pushed Antiope away gently. "More later." She said and kissed Antiope on the nose. 

They stood there staring silently and smiling at each other for a few moments until Menalippe turned and went inside her house. Antiope stared at the door after Menalippe went inside. Menalippe slid down the inside of the door clutching her arms together. Eventually Antiope turned and walked from the door. She had a huge wonder filled smile on her face. A few blocks away she started whistling. By the time she reached the palace she was running straight towards Hippolyta's door. She quickly knocked and burst into her rooms and practically ran into her arms.

"I take it, it went well?" Hippolyta asked.

Antiope nodded vigorously and her and Hippolyta went through the date nearly minute by minute, as sisters do. Something neither of them had been able to do before. They laughed at Antiope's ineptitude and silliness and Antiope fell into describing minute details about Menalippe. Eventually the sister's fell asleep. 

Antiope woke before dawn panic stricken. She hadn't asked to see Menalippe again. By all the Gods she was so stupid! She got up and raced out to the palace gardens and picked as many flowers as she could. Then she got a large basket and put all of them in it nicely and snuck down to Menalippe's house and placed all the flowers at her front door. She then retreated to the local parkland to wait and see how they were accepted. She didn't have long to wait as Menalippe opened her door just as Antiope turned to watch. Menalippe's smile was infectious, and when she looked at the parkland and found Antiope there looking it was as if every muscle in Antiope's body quivered. Then Menalippe walked over towards Antiope.

"I love the flowers," she said.

Antoipe just smiled. She was afraid to talk.

"Would you like to have dinner again tonight?"

"Yes," Antoipe mumbled, nodding. "Please."

"Me too."

"At the palace, with me?" Antiope asked. Truth be told she was just watching Menalippe's face in awe. This gorgeous woman let me kiss her? "Just me," she amended her dinner request.

Menalippe smiled again, "That would be wonderful. After bathing?"

Antiope nodded her head yes. "Perfect," she mumbled again. By Athena's brow she hoped she sounded more human later today. Right now, she sounded like an idiot.

They stood smiling at each other a few moments longer, their heads slowly coming together until they finally kissed again. It started to become heated quite fast and, once again, Menalippe pulled away first and ended it with a kiss on the nose. "More later, I promise."

Antiope leaned in again. She wanted more kisses now. Menalippe smiled broadly, "We'll be late," she said as she kept her hand on Antiope's chest. The look of pure longing in Antiope's eyes did it for her though. They started kissing again and this time they kept kissing until Penthesilea whistled and yelled at the two of them.

"Oy, you two, stop it. It's work time!"

They pulled apart, both of them blushing. 

That evening, after eating, the two spent hours talking and cuddling. Nothing more was necessary. They found that they had lots in common and similar dreams and thoughts on most things, especially when it came to partnering. Both wished to take their time and not rush into anything. Once again Antiope walked Menalippe home, holding hands and, after setting the next date for two days' time, they kissed for a very long time just outside Menalippe's door. It was glorious.

For the next four weeks they went on dinner dates either at Menalippe's (she was a phenomenal cook) or the caupona or the palace (always eating in Antiope's rooms). They had lunch via picnics taken while horseback riding or on the beach. One day they met thrice for meals. Evenings were always spent in front of Menalippe's door after whatever else they might have done. It was good. They felt good about what was happening and had even gotten over the blushing in front of others. It was well known about the military that they were pursuing a relationship with each other and, despite the constant teasing, they didn't seem to mind.

Antiope wanted to make formal introductions between Menalippe and her family. She wanted them to know properly that this was a real relationship. She also wanted Diana to meet Menalippe. Diana was only four but the light, well one of two, in her life and it was important to Antiope that they meet. She hoped and prayed, daily in fact with all the sacrifices she could muster, that Menalippe would one day become her wife, and she wanted Diana to call her aunt but, well, they had to meet first. Antiope realized she was moving fast in her mind but she so wanted everything to be perfect. 

The time for the formal introductions came in the form of a formal dinner with her sister and the senate. Diana was expected to make an appearance early on so it would be perfect. She was full of trepidation however, so the asking was a little difficult. But she made the attempt walking Menalippe home from the palace.

"There is a formal feast at the palace tomorrow evening and I'd like for us to go together," Antiope blurted out. "I'd like to formally introduce you to my family as my… well, as my, as my girlfriend, partner, woman, I don't know what to call you! And I want to introduce you especially to Diana but won't call you aunt because I haven't asked you yet, and meet everyone else and please will you come?"

Menalippe laughed. Despite the odd questioning method, she knew she would be delighted to go. She told Antiope the same. The evening was set. Antiope looked so very happy, she was smiling so broadly it made Menalippe grin and those dimples came up once again. It knocked Antiope's heart like a gong and she reached over and kissed her Menalippe in the middle of the street they were walking on. When they broke apart Menalippe laughed and said "You can call me anything you like except for wife, but, if I had my choice, it would be partner." This actually caused Antiope to squeal in a very un-Antiope kind of way, choked off as quickly as possible. This choked off squeal turned into a loud crow as she realized what Menalippe had said. She grabbed Menalippe by the lower arms and swung her around crowing the whole time, Menalippe laughing joyously.

As Antiope had imagined, getting dressed and ready for the "affair" the following day was the lowest pit of Tartarus. And it all came from Hippolyta's choice of clothing for Antiope. Antiope thought that her gilded parade armor would look good. Hippolyta had come in and seen her dressed in it and nearly howled. They finally decided, alright Hippolyta decided, on a Dorian chiton that hung to her knees. It was a nice shade of blue with a silver border along both the bottom and top. Antiope had balked completely at the idea of a pale green ankle length chiton. She was to wear her silver girdle and chiton pins, as well as her diadem. Hippolyta fought the good fight about the diadem and lost. Antiope had threatened to wear her armor again and so won that argument. Watching these two fight over what to wear and how to wear it drove Phillipus crazy as she tried to keep from laughing hysterically. They fought like, well, sisters. Phillipus finally had to leave Antiope's quarters and wander the halls of the palace. Of course, she wasn't thinking about the same argument she had had with Hippolyta. She had lost that argument and was wearing a lavender chiton herself.

Once in the hall Antiope kept looking around and at the door waiting, waiting until finally Menalippe entered the triklinion. At the view Antiope's eyes nearly darted out of her skull to get closer to her love. Menalippe was wearing a goldenrod chiton that hung nearly to her ankles. It was accented with a golden-brown band at the neck and bottom that caught the gleam in her eyes. She also wore a golden honey brown himation. The closer she got to Antiope the faster her heart beat; Menalippe was gorgeous. Antiope didn't notice Hippolyta staring at her watching her sister glow with adoration, sincere adoration, at Menalippe. Once the two met in the center of the triklinion they nearly jumped into each other's arms. The love between them was so apparent that some of the guests even applauded. They kissed slowly, mumbling sweet nothings into each other's mouths and necks and ears. It was sweet.

Before the feast the four-year old Diana was brought into the room to greet everyone. She had a simple little speech prepared and hardly tripped over much of it at all. Her pronunciation of names and words isn't always perfect either but it is definitely more than what many of the visitors expect. She then walked, holding her mother's hand, from group to group to greet each visitor individually and, with her mother's help, doesn't mess up too badly. The last person she greets is Antiope and with her aunt is Menalippe and Diana is quite proud to not only be able to pronounce her name but remembers that she is lochagos. Both return her formal greetings.

"Now it is my turn," Antiope says taking Diana's hand and squatting down to her height. "Diana, Menalippe is very important to me." Diana looks at Antiope with an I know so look. Antiope then says. "Yesterday Menalippe agreed to be my partner. So, she is your new aunt."

Diana looks startled for just a moment and then blurts out "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" It's obvious that she is a little angry. 

"I was afraid I wouldn't be brave or strong enough to ask her," Antiope whispers loudly to Diana.

Diana nods and says "oh." She turns to Menalippe and continues "May I hug you?"

After the feast Antiope and Menalippe walk slowly towards Antiope's apartments holding hands tightly. The triklinion had been set with tables rather than the usual triad seating arrangement. This had actually been done for Antiope. Hippolyta wanted her to be able to sit next to Menalippe. So, Antiope sat directly to the left of her sister with Menalippe to her left. Of course, Antiope notices nothing after they are seated. Her entire evening is spent staring at the woman who has agreed to be her partner with pure rapture and joy. She doesn't see or care what she is eating or drinking; it is all Menalippe. Once at the apartment Antiope pours both her and Menalippe some cool, fresh water. Turning around to bring the cup to her she sees that Menalippe has removed her himation and is folding it looking for a place to put it. Antiope's heart starts to race as she walks over to her partner. 

"You can place it on the chest in this room for today," Antiope mumbles. Then, bravery evident on her face continues "I'll have your things moved up here in the morning."

Menalippe smiles, "Good."

Antiope is still staring at her but she does hand the water cup to Menalippe and is watching, enraptured, as she drinks.

Menalippe takes a sip, sets down her cup and walks over to, quite frankly, the stunned Antiope and takes her cup away too. She then removes her girdle and places it atop her himation and then removes her chiton pins. It falls to the ground. She steps out of it and removes her perizoma and strophion. She stares at Antiope a moment and, naked as the day she rose from the waters of the Thermodon, walks into the bedroom.

Antiope stares, somewhat slack-jawed, after her for a moment and then removes her own clothes and follows her.

Inside the bedroom she finds Menalippe standing next to her bed. She goes to her and they start kissing passionately while exploring each other's' bodies with their hands. Menalippe has strong robust nipples that are fully erect; Antiope's need to be worked with to get them to full erection, but she is fully erect quite quickly. This lasts for some time before Antiope pulls back the covers and settles the two of them into bed. 

Once in bed their six-inch height difference doesn't matter at all. They are equals. Antiope is slightly above Menalippe and that is what matters.

"Let me… Let me, please…. Let me please give you pleasure," Antiope whispers into her ear.

Menalippe nods. "Yes," she answers. She stops trying to feel Antiope's center and focusses on her own pleasure.

Antiope centers her attention on Menalippe's neck and slowly, with loving kisses and nips, moves her way to the pulse point on her neck. Here she spends time slowly kissing and sucking. This is driving Menalippe mad. 

"By all the gods", she thinks, "I'm going mad."

Slowly Antiope continues her work until she finds her nipple and starts to slowly swirl her tongue just around it and on her nipple. Menalippe groans with pleasure and Antiope then starts sucking while her tongue darts in at various times tapping her nipple in no particular pattern. This is good, very good, but Antiope isn't finished, or even truly begun, in her quest of making Menalippe feel like the center of the universe. She then changes breasts and does the same thing there while her fingers, moist from Menalippe's wetness, start to massage the breast she has just left. Menalippe's hands are exploring Antiope's back as her vocalizations become louder. 

Eventually Antiope's hand, once again, starts her exploration of Menalippe's center and finds her opening. She easily slips two fingers into her love and slowly moves them in and out. She smiles up at Menalippe's obvious pleasure then starts to slowly suck and lick her way down to her center. Eventually pulling out of her body just as she starts to lick her center from bottom to top and back again, she finally centers herself on Menalippe's clit and slowly starts to whirl her tongue around the engorged nub, Meanwhile, her fingers start to, once again, pull their way in and out of Menalippe's body eliciting more groans of pleasure. She pushes three fingers in and out and starts to suck her clit at the same time. Menalippe is a vocalizer which makes Antiope wet herself even though nothing is being done to her body; mentally she is feeling exquisite from the sounds her love is making. 

Menalippe's body jumps as Antiope reaches just so within her hitting the spot that makes her curl in pleasure around Antiope's fingers and pulling herself from her laving tongue. "More" she screams and Antiope gives her more, worshipping between her legs with hard and fast or slow and steady ministrations. As Menalippe gets closer and closer to her release she starts to beg and shake for more. Antiope is kneeling between her legs giving her everything she asks for until, finally, the muscles in her center clamp down on Antiope's hand as she moans loudly as she cums. Antiope slowly removes her hand and, with a mischievous and happy grin on her face, she licks Menalippe's wetness from her fingers. She then crawls up next to Menalippe and puts her arms around her and holds her tight until she finishes cuming and lays there panting and mumbling her love. A few minutes later she turns to Antiope and finds her sleeping deeply and soundly. She curls back up in Antiope's arms and drifts off to sleep also, comfortable, content, and dreaming of the joy of their future together.


End file.
